Darkness
by crissingirl123
Summary: Blaine finally awakes from his coma, but everything changes. Except for his two years older brother, he'll always be there for him.
1. He Is Awake

**A/n: **Okay. Here is another story by me. I'm so sorry for not writing any of my other stories. I know I suck.

And yes, another Klaine fic. I love Burt and even though I am a Seblainer, I can't really write Seblaine and Burt in one story. Okay it's possible…

**If you guys want me to continue this one, go vote on my page here on fanfiction or review or pm me. **

I hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** Blaine finally awakes from his coma, but everything changes. Except for his two years older brother, he'll always be there for him.

* * *

**Darkness**

* * *

_1 - He Is Awake_

Blaine has been asleep for almost three months now. He's been lying in his hospital bed for almost 12 weeks and Cooper had visited his little brother every single day since. He still remembers his little brother on the bed, covered in bruises, both his legs were broken and a huge piece of glass had cut his way right into the curly haired boy's stomach.

It was a wonder that he was even still alive. And even though Cooper could see a little bit of life disappear every time he looked at Blaine he still had faith. Blaine was going to wake up and Cooper will do anything to help him when he does. It kills him that there is nothing he can do now.

He wants to help so badly, but he's not a doctor. He's a high school student and he isn't even good at doing that. Ever since Blaine is in a coma he can't concentrate and his grades are lower than ever. He used to get A's for all of his classes, just like Blaine, but since that one Tuesday his whole world turned upside down. Cooper doesn't even have fun in Glee club anymore and that really is something to worry about. He loves to sing, dance and act, but his mind keeps going back to his baby brother who could die any moment. Any day and any minute of that day.

The worst part of all of this is that his father doesn't even care that much. Blaine came out only a month before the accident and Blaine and Mark Anderson haven't seen each other since. His father didn't even bother to come by when his _fucking_ son was almost dying in an hospital bed.

Cooper still remembers the last moment he shared with Blaine before he… he… before that freaking asshole, who is still somewhere walking around and _not _in prison where he belongs, hit him with his car.

Blaine was sitting on his bed, happy as ever. Cooper still doesn't understand how that little jumping boy never lost his energy and happiness even after what happened after he came out. Cooper walked up to him and sat next to him down on his bed. Cooper remembered how Blaine looked at him immediately when he heard him coming in and how his hazel eyes stared up at him.

"Everything will be fine, I promise okay?" Cooper had told him and his little brother had done nothing else but shrug. Cooper could see the hesitation in Blaine's eyes, but he'd chosen to ignore it and he pulled Blaine into a hug. Maybe he shouldn't have ignored him. Cooper isn't sure of what happened that day when he was hit and he hopes that Blaine will be able to tell him that one day, but either way Cooper should have stopped it. He should have prevented it from happening. He had fucking promised him that everything will be okay, but he'd failed.

"Come on, Blainey. You've been sleeping for 82 days. It's time to wake up now." Cooper said that every single day, but it never seemed to work. "Do you want to hear a funny story? Listen up. This bully at school, uhm… I can't remember his name, but that's not important. Anyway, this small kid, almost as small like you, he totally embarrassed him in front of everyone. You should have seen the kid. You really have to wake up, because you're gonna like him quite a lot." Cooper could have sworn that he saw Blaine's forefinger move for a single second. He closed his eyes and tried not to think too much of it. It'd happened before and it left Cooper even more fucked up when it turned out it was all in his head.

"He… uhm his name is Kurt, I think. Actually I'm pretty sure because he's in Glee club with me. He's quite a fashion kid, nothing like you though. When I showed him a picture of you the other day, his cheeks immediately turned red and I knew what he was thinking. He likes the way you look, Blainey. _A lot._ And I can't blame him. You're quite a catch." Cooper moved his hand and placed it on Blaine's cheek and slowly stroked over the still swollen spot under his left eye. His other hand was placed over Blaine's and did nothing else but lay there on top of the much smaller hand of the boy on the bed.

Cooper's eyes widened when he felt Blaine's hand moving under his own, because this time he didn't only see it, but he felt it. He couldn't be making this up right?

"Blaine?" Cooper asked hopefully and he was already on his feet to walk to the door and scream for a doctor when he saw his little brother open his eyes really slowly. "Blaine? Thank god, you're alive." Cooper smiled widely.

"Doctor Smythe! He's awake!" Cooper screamed into the hallway. He didn't care that he was screaming in an hospital, all he cared about was his little brother. Oh yeah, shit.

Cooper walked back to the bed and sat down next to Blaine, tears were forming in his eyes and he blinked a few times to make them go away. He didn't want his little brother to see him in tears for the first time after months.

"Blaine, baby brother. I- I can't believe it! You're actually awake. You- you have no idea how scared I was. I couldn't lose you, I- I… fuck." Cooper said in a rush, it felt like he had to hurry because in no time Blaine would close his eyes again and fall back asleep. Or even worse.

"Coop?" The voice was soft and harsh. Not that Cooper was surprised. The boy hadn't spoken for months.

"Yes, Blainey?"

"I- I can't see."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think? I would love you forever! Should I continue?

Oh and the doctor Smythe thing. Yes, in my head that's Sebastian's father, but Sebastian won't have a big part in this story. Only his father as the doctor.

Xxx Crissingirl123


	2. Two Weeks Later

_2. Two weeks later_

It's been two weeks since Blaine had woken up from his coma and it's been two weeks since he had opened his eyes, but didn't see a thing. It was depressing not to see anything, it really was.

A few months ago he'd loved to close his eyes and forget about his father for a few minutes. He liked to be in the dark, but now he's afraid to even blink. He's afraid to close his eyes, because nothing will change. It scared him that he couldn't see the people who were touching him on places he didn't want to be touched. He preferred not to be touched at any place, but he knew he had to go through this. After several more scans the doctors told him that brain damage was the cause of him losing his sight, which was something that Blaine could have guessed on his own. Blaine didn't care about the details.

Blaine was surprised when he heard his father's voice filling the room after the door opened and closed a few minutes ago. It was the first time he'd visited, so Blaine knew something was going to happen today. First Cooper had lied about this. Cooper had told him that his parents had visited him once a week and friends from his school had been here too, but this were all lies and Blaine knew that. Ever since he came out, he didn't have any friends left. Expect for this one boy, but he wouldn't dare to go to the hospital on his own.

"Blaine Anderson?" Blaine nodded his head and looked confused towards the person who spoke to him. At least if he'd heard it right. "I'm Mr. Johnson and I'm here to ask you some questions about the accident if that's okay." The male asked and Blaine found himself again nodding his head. "What do you remember?"

Blaine didn't need to think for an answer. Every time when he was alone and that was a lot, because Cooper had to go to school, he thought about that moment when he walked back from an information meeting at school.

"I- I had to go to school in the evening and I was on my way back home. I guess I wasn't paying attention, because I didn't even notice the car before it was too close." Blaine said with a much healthier sounding voice than that first day, two weeks ago.

"Did you get a look of the attacker?" The man asked, but Blaine shook his head. "Nothing? Anything could help, maybe even his car."

"No… I didn't really pay attention to his car. I mean… I guess it was big, but- I-I don't know." Blaine stuttered slowly, because he knew his father was judging him on the other side of the room and he didn't like it a tiny bit.

"Would you recognize the car? Or even the person in the car if we described you a few pictures?" Again Blaine shook his head and he closed his eyes tightly. Tears rolled over his cheeks as Blaine kept shaking his head to the left and to the right.

"I-I'm sorry." Blaine sobbed quietly and when Mr. Johnson wanted to come closer to comfort him, Mr. Anderson stopped him and brought him to the door. Blaine hated it when something happened, but no one was talking. Blaine felt miserable, because he had no idea what was going on in the room and you could say that Blaine always had been curious. He could hear footsteps approaching him and his heartbeat sped up. His hands covered his face when he could feel his father's body hovering over him.

"Come." Mr. Anderson said as he took Blaine's hands in his and pulled him up and made him sit on the bed. "It's time to go home." Mark didn't sound enthusiastic at all, more annoyed. And Blaine couldn't blame him. Blaine being blind was another load for him on top of those others where he had to live with. Blaine let his father change him into some normal clothes and took his hand carefully as his father led him to the car.

* * *

"How's Blaine doing?"

It was the first time someone ask about his little brother's health during school hours and Cooper couldn't help but smile a little when he saw who asked him the question. Of course it was Kurt. After Cooper had showed him that picture, the other boy had been stalking him and Cooper knew that Kurt wanted to ask him something. Yes, he'd asked about him before and so have other kids in Glee club. They'd asked about his age and what he's like, but most likely why he's not here at McKinley.

"I can't say good, but it's getting better." Cooper answered the nervous boy who was sitting next to him in Glee club. "You don't have to be nervous you know, I mean I know I'm scary and stuff. I am a year older after all, but I promise not to kill you." Cooper heard the boy next to him laugh softly, but the laugh faded away as soon as Rachel Berry walked into the choir room.

"Cooper, I'm very sorry about Blaine, but there are more important things going on right now. Something like sectionals."

"That doesn't mean I won't kill her, though. You've got a problem with that?" Cooper whispered and he turned around to face Kurt.

"Just do it quick okay. I don't want her in too much pain." This made Cooper laugh.

Cooper still couldn't believe that this kid was having trouble at school. Why do the bullies care so much about him being gay? Kurt doesn't care about them being straight either, so what is the fucking problem? Cooper had been trying to help Kurt out as much as he could, but it sort of looked like he was handling everything perfectly. Of course he knew that that wasn't true. It's one of the few things that remembers him of his little brother. Both of the boys would never scream for help, but when someone is there who would take care of them they would be very grateful.

"I'll do my best."

When Rachel was finally done with her song Cooper raised out of his chair and walked to the front. Everyone looked at him in shock. It's not like something like this happens everyday. Of course Cooper has a big mouth, but he never walks all the way to the front to make something clear.

"Okay... I told you all about my brother being in the hospital and he's been released today." Several people cheered at this statement, but Cooper shushed them immediately. "That means he's probably going back to school by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow already?" Sam asked.

"Yes... I don't think our dad will let him miss even more school than he needs to. Anyway, I don't want him to go to that school on his own. Him being blind and all. On top of that he's gay and I can't even think about things that could happen. So I decided to go with him." Cooper was met by silence, but he was expecting this. He'd come to love every single person in this room. Even Rachel. And now he's going to leave them. Cooper sighed before he grabbed his bag and made his way out of the choir room.

"Wait, can't you bring Blaine here?" Kurt asked suddenly and the whole Glee club nodded in agreement. "If any of your stories are true and he really is that good of a singer, we can definitely use him." Kurt explained, but honestly he didn't want Cooper to leave and on top of that, he would love to meet his younger brother. After asking and thinking so much about him, Kurt was pretty curious to see _the_ Blaine Anderson in person.

"I don't know, Kurt. I'll ask him, but I'm not gonna push it. Right now he needs to feel safe and if that isn't here, than not." Cooper answered sadly. With one last look around the room he turned around and walked away.

Of course he's gonna miss all of them, but he had to be there for his baby brother.

And he still has their numbers, so there is no reason to be emotional about this.

* * *

Ever since his father brought him back home Blaine's been sitting on the couch. It sounded like his father was doing something important and Blaine didn't dare to disturb him. There was one little problem, though. Blaine needed to pee. Blaine's cheeks turned red only by the thought of asking his father to help him go to the toilet.

To stand behind him and help him aim.

These past few weeks doctors had helped him. Well there was this one female that helped him use the bathroom every single time he needed to use it. Blaine wasn't comfortable with his body and he never asked for help until his bladder was about to explode.

Oh.

What if he needs to take a bath? Can he do that on his own? Please, someone needs to make sure that he can, because holy crap.

Blaine waited minutes more. His stomach started to hurt and he knew that if he didn't collect the courage to ask his father soon he'll pee all over the couch.

"Dad?" Blaine asked in a whisper.

"Hmm."

"I- I uhm..." He cleared his throat before he continued. "I need to use the restroom."

"I'm not stopping you." Mr. Anderson answered bluntly, but Blaine didn't complain. He tried to remember the way to the room as good as he could and with his hands in front of him he tried to find the restroom. It was more difficult that he'd imagined, though. On his way he fell on the ground after tripping over the carpet and he walked into a table. It wasn't until the sound of broken glass connecting with the ground filled the room when his father raised to his feet and walked towards Blaine.

"I'm sorry." Blaine mumbled as he let himself be led to the restroom. "I didn't mean to..."

"Just pee, Blaine." Mr. Anderson signed as he opened the door and brought Blaine to the toilet and made sure he was standing directly in front of it.

The two of them stood there for a moment, both of them weren't sure about what to do.

"Could you turn around?" Blaine asked quietly.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." He answered, but Blaine could still hear his father turn around. His shaky hands were just about to open his zipper when the front door opened and closed. Blaine stopped his movements and waited until Cooper's voice would greet the two of them.

"Dad? Where are you?" Cooper asked and when he found him by the restroom with Blaine he couldn't stop the small smile that crept on his lips. "Hi, baby brother." Cooper greeted and Blaine groaned.

"Can't you two leave? I'll be just fine."

"You're sure about that squirt? We don't want you to miss the toilet, do we?" Blaine tried to hide the embarrassment as good as he could, he knew that it was the only reason why Cooper was teasing him in the first place.

"That's why I'll sit on it." Blaine commented.

"No pee on the ground Blaine. You have to clean it up yourself." Mr. Anderson warned before he closed the door and left Blaine alone in the restroom.

Blaine sighed deeply when he finally sat down on the toilet. He closed his eyes and tears quickly rolled over his cheeks.

Why couldn't his father love him?

Was it really that bad to love boys instead of girls? They hate him on school for it and they hate him here at home. The only one who still loves him is Cooper and he goes to college in less than a year. Blaine can't even imagine life without Coop.

Blaine stayed in that room for what felt like hours, but no one came to ask if he was okay. Blaine relaxed a little and before he even realized it he leaned back against the wall, on the ground and fell asleep. And for once he didn't wake up screaming and sweating after having a nightmare.

Instead he woke up with the worst backache he'd ever had.

* * *

**A/N: **To be continued or not to be continued? I had this written before I published the first chapter and I thought, why not update the story if I've written something? Review and tell me what you thought? What would you like to see? And do you want to read another chapter?

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
